<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beginning by SomethingOfFandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185653">The Beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingOfFandoms/pseuds/SomethingOfFandoms'>SomethingOfFandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A God's World (but its with character studies and alternate universes) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, And Orphans, Cannon Compliant Death, Canon Compliant, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Demigod! Tubbo, Dream and Dreamon are seperate people, Dream makes mistakes, Dream means well, Gen, God! Dream, God! Skeppy, Good Friend Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Multiple Universes Colliding, Not Canon Compliant, Orphan TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Orphan Tubbo, Purple &amp; Ponk &amp; Punz are brothers, The dreamon infects wilbur, Tubbo is the son of a god, also</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingOfFandoms/pseuds/SomethingOfFandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream creates a server to spend time with his friends using his godly power. However, he still doesn't know the extent of his power and creates an opening for an alternate version of himself to slip through, putting his friends in peril.<br/>~~<br/>The first book of this series is just a character study on a previous version of Dream's powers, not related to the rest at all. The rest of the fanfics after this in the series don't need to be read in order, dealing with the aftermath of Dream's ability to bring and go to other dimensions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Antfrost &amp; Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Darryl Noveschosch &amp; Sapnap, Clay | Dream &amp; Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Darryl Noveschosch &amp; Sapnap, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Clay | Dream &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A God's World (but its with character studies and alternate universes) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dreams godship was more of a guarded secret than his face, something that you could earn with good intentions and a heap of trust. </p><p>In fact, even his closest friends haven’t been told, even though Dream is more than certain that they at least have suspicions.</p><p>Mr.Beast is actually the first to know, trusted enough to see his face and offering the duel of a lifetime. When Dream declines the offer, he feels as if he has no choice but to be upfront about why. Simply saying that it wouldn’t be a fair fight seems like more than a dick move, and Mr. Beast didn’t comment on it aside from saying that the offer still stands if Technoblade knows what he’s getting into. </p><p>So Techno was the second to know. </p><p>Techno already knew of the Blood God, someone that Dream was familiar with. Techno had his trust. So Dream goes to him with the information of a duel worth 100,000$, and what Techno would be up against. To Technoblades credit, his only condition would be that they split the money no matter who wins or loses, and asks how long he has to prepare.</p><p>Bad is the third to get confirmation when Skeppy tells Dream that he told bad of his own godly powers and is more than suspicious. It wasn’t anything fancy, just while Dream follows Bad around MunchyMC, gifted to him by Skeppy. Bad hardly even pauses, then puts him to work on the coding for the world he controls. </p><p>Karl is both the next and last to know. The whole time travel aspect throws dreams off when trying to establish a concrete timeline, because to him, Karl knows before he even meets him as he has been to the future where it's a well-known fact. </p><p>As of the start of his own SMP however, there are only those 3 who know (4 if you count Karl? But sometimes when he arrives he doesn't know, so Dream doesn't usually count him). He makes his server snug between the Atlantic Empire, HyPixel, and MCC, while inviting those who he trusts. </p><p>Bad and Sam are the first to arrive. Both have blessings of the Gods, Skeppy for Bad and himself for Sam. With their help, Dream expands his server even further, opening it up to Geroge, SapNap, Callahan, Alyssa, and Technoblade, even if Techno is obsessed with that Squid kid in HyPixel at the time. At least Techno knows he has a place to hide away both from other people and The Blood God.</p><p>The three brothers Ponk, Punz, and Purpled are next. They all do different things, from Bedwars to speedrunning, but they all vouch to keep each other in line and do the best they can for the server no matter how often they’re actually on. </p><p>It’s actually through Purpled that he invites Tubbo and Tommy. </p><p>Purpled confessed one day that he hadn’t been on too often because two of his friends needed his help in HyPixel. Tubbo and Tommy both lived in the orphanage at HyPixel, one that the three brothers had said was one of the best from their stay. But no matter how they tried to not discriminate, stereotyping isn't easy to stop. </p><p>Tommy had been labeled as a bad kid since he had been there because of his loud nature and oblivious nature. He didn’t understand the value of things in money rather than sentiment, leading to the destruction of rather OP items. His every move was monitored, to the point where he would get a “ban” for a simple swear while Tubbo could hack the server and they would pat him on the back. Purple mentioned a time where the three of them decided to not go to a commitment and just hung around the courtyard, and only Tommy was questioned because the teachers saw Purpled and Tubbo as the good kids. </p><p>It was at this that Dream took his own trip. His Godly status allowed him to easily move undercover, meeting the two boys and seeing for himself that Purpled was telling the truth. With no huge fanfare, he opened his world to the two boys. They immediately jumped on, running around the new world with big smiles on their faces. As Tubbo built his first house of wooden planks, Dream checked their coding to be sure that nothing was too wrong with all of them, which is how he found the next member to add to his SMP.</p><p>Tubbo had the blood of a god, born from someone Dream knew had died in war. The man's kingdom was large when he died, supposedly with no heir. King Eret took his place, being the god commander as well as a humanoid to spread equality. Taking a quick trip to the old land, he saw it practically deserted with a few workers terraforming the land to look like it had never been lived in. </p><p>Eret was taking down the castle with his bare hands when Dream showed up. Eret explained that with no god to keep the world going, mobs were killing citizens left and right and Eret had set up a deal for the Atlantic Empire to take them in. Dream made a mental note to see if Techno knew anything about this, before telling Eret about The Gods heir that had been found.</p><p>Eret knew of Tubbo (or Toby as Eret remembered), and he asked immediately to be allowed to see the young man and at least tell him of his family if Dream hadn’t already. Dream gave a smile and another invitation to his server, which Eret joined as soon as he could. </p><p>Eret first rebuilt the castle he had just taken down, before inviting Tubbo and Tommy into its walls to explain to them what he knew. Dream watched from a man-made hole in the high ceilings as Eret told Tubbo of his heritage, and what it would mean. </p><p>“People aren’t going to be able to accept that you have that much power just from your bloodline.” Eret had told Tubbo, a hand on the kid's shoulder. “I’m here to try and take that burden but you need to be aware of people that will try to use you. They might think that you are naive enough to be wielded, or dumb enough to not know of your power.”</p><p>The kids didn’t seem to pay attention to this, excited over reasoning for why Tubbo knew these random facts, and excelled at Mods. Because of this, Dream watched over them more carefully just to be sure they were protected, even sending Bad in for as long as he could stand it while Dream looked for the missing piece. </p><p>Apparently, he didn’t need to worry. The two of them had already had a plan for if this would happen. Two men came to Tubbo with business deals, with the promise of only picking one. Tubbo handled it well, accepting their offers and giving himself time to think about it. Meanwhile, Tommy was in charge of the two of them, acting out just like he would at the orphanage in order to try and get the men to snap. </p><p>And one of them did. He lashed out at Tommy, taking a life from him without thinking of the consequences. Tommy immediately told Tubbo, who rejected the man's deal. He wasn’t a good person obviously. </p><p>Tommy and Tubbo turned to the other person and took his deal. After hearing this, Dream immediately left the Antarctic Empire where he was staying. The boys still didn’t know if it was a good deal, and he had heard Wilbur's stories of this man they agreed with. </p><p>Dream banned Schlatt from his server, before turning disappointment at the boys for taking a deal that they didn’t have the full information for. Luckily, there was no harm done, and the two of them left the community house with a new lesson ingrained. </p><p>Dream was glad of this, even turning a blind eye to some of the chaos they caused unless someone complained about it. If others had a problem he trusted that they would tell him and Dream would stop them. For now, if they burnt down each other's houses that was fine by him, as long as it didn’t spread to anyone who didn’t want it. </p><p>After all, he had been having some of his own problems. </p><p>Dream was the God of Realms, the reason why it was so easy for him to invade other servers and make one of his own that was so large with minimal help. However, his power seemed to be growing, or at least evolving. </p><p>He wasn’t quite sure what he was doing with his power, or even why some of the things he did happen, so when he was face to face with himself, he was more curious than shocked. </p><p>After a long talk and Dream waking up in his bed, he thinks he understood a bit. </p><p>He could open realms of other universes as well, especially ones where he was a God of the Realms in both universes. He had just met a version of himself who instead of using a majority of his energy to keep the SMP running, had devoted it to making multiple new realms where he would run from his friends and tried to beat the dragon while they tried to stop him. </p><p>It was an interesting idea, something that he felt like his friends definitely would have found some joy in, But it took constant energy for even him to keep a realm open, and having the SMP and trying to beat the ender dragon would have been a difficult task. In the other universe, Tommy and Tubbo weren’t even known to his doppelganger, but here, the SMP was the only place for the kids.</p><p>So as Dream got ready for his day, he didn’t notice the changes to his server that seemed to have miraculously appeared overnight. It wasn't until he met Bad for their weekly meet-ups that he noticed something was up. </p><p>Bad had said it wasn’t Friday, even though Dream clearly remembers talking late last night about what they had planned for today. With hesitation, Bad said that they had that conversation over a month ago, and it was the last time they had talked aside for apologies about not making it.</p><p>Dream told Bad honestly and quite nervously that he didn’t remember the past month then, which Bad explained what had happened. Dream had added WilburSoot to the server for some guidance, which Dream nods his head at, remembering doing that before he slept and sharing his dreams with the other version of himself. </p><p>Apparently, in that month, an entire revolution had taken place, and Dream had taken one of the lives he couldn’t replace from Tommy. Dream had convinced Eret to betray them, leading them to a trap where he, Sapnap, George, and Punz had taken another life he couldn’t replace Tommy, Tubbo, Wilbur, and Fundy, who Dream added in the middle of the revolution in the middle of their walls. </p><p>Dream almost collapsed at the realization that if Tommy had one more big death, he wouldn’t be able to leave the SMP, and wouldn't have enough energy to be alive. He explained to Bad that while respawns were turned on in the SMP, he didn’t have enough energy for many significant deaths. He could probably give everyone three chances, and Tommy already had two of them taken from him.</p><p>Bad was concerned, but more so about why Dream didn’t remember any of this. It was a month-long process where he was no different. Bad questions about what had happened the last night for him to forget it all.</p><p>With a start, Dream connected the dots. His dream with his alternate version created an opening for another version of himself to enter. From MunchyMC, he checked the coding that did indeed show a Dream already on the server. But the code was twisted, the part that enforced Dreams godhood mangled, looking like a demon. </p><p>He told Bad what he figured out in a rush, before teleporting not only to the SMP but also to where the other version of himself was. </p><p>He struck a deal with the Dreamon, saying that he would do everything he could to get him back to his real dimension if the Dreamon didn't interfere with any of his people. The Dreamon agreed and stuck to his deal. </p><p>The first time Dream got distracted was when Techno had messaged asking if he could join the SMP soon, having finished with his potato war and not yet wanting to return to his empire. Dream got the feeling that he needed to tell Techno something anyway, so he spent time talking to him and making sure he was able to enter, the Dreamon making him paranoid. </p><p>And he should have been. The Dreamon knew he got distracted and punished Dream by allowing Schlatt to enter once more. Schlatt easily took control of the nation Wilbur and Tommy had made, and started scamming like he was known for. In a panic, he pushed Techno to join quicker, giving him some of his most valuable positions to help with the battle the three of them would face. </p><p>In trying to rectify what he had done, however, the Dreamon split a part of himself into Wilbur, something that pushed Dream to spend more nights working on getting the Dreamon out of here, not able to try and fix what the Dreamon had done in fear of another, worse consequence. </p><p>The Dreamon gave Wilbur the TnT, and even placed stacks under the city, all while Dream was in a bunker not too far away, focusing his energy on getting the Dreamon out of his SMP.</p><p>It didn't work. </p><p>Dream felt Wilbur’s energy stretch thin, his last significant (or cannon as Wilbur and coined it) life falling away. Taking his attention from the task, he knew that the punishment for doing so would be worth saving at least the memory of Wilbur, so he coded in Ghostbur. It wasn't completely accurate, but he could be brought back with a totem. He couldn't tell them, however, because, in retribution, the Dreamon had Tommy exiled and tortured. Dream saw as Tommy's life force slipped away, pushed to the brim by the dreamon. Dream saw it almost snapped. Once. Twice. Three times. </p><p>Dream hoped that they could stay alive long enough for Deam to send home his counterpart. </p><p>And it worked.</p><p>Dream found a way to do it, with the help of Sam. The Dreamon sat back as Dream built the “prison” with the man he blessed, giving the illusion that it was still only one person. Sam knew something was up, but still did as Dream told him to, and even played into the part of the Dreamon being Dream, even though Sam knew they were different.</p><p>The Dreamon played along as well, knowing that he had to enter the ‘prison’ in order to go home. Really, it was just a space of concentrated energy that would at the very least allow the Dreamon to leave this universe, his code happily enough to send him to his own world. The ‘prison around it was more of a way to make sure anyone who might slip through the energy wouldn't affect the rest of the SMP and make sure that his unaware friends wouldn't be sent to other places as well. </p><p>Unfortunately, that was the next problem.</p><p>His friends, his family were under the impression that he had done all these awful things to them. Bad and Sam were the only ones who most likely weren't completely on board with that, knowing that the energy and coding were different. Karl probably knew as well also, simply from being a part of the future as well.</p><p>And Dreams couldn't exactly just walk out of the prison and tell them without any proof. </p><p>So instead of using his remaining energy to close the portal to other worlds and then wait a long time until he had the energy and way to convince them, Dream simply transmuted the energy into something that would let them believe it really wasn't him. </p><p>And it came in the form of an egg.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The first book of this series is just a character study on a previous version of Dream's powers, not related to the rest at all. The rest of the fanfics after this in the series don't need to be read in order, dealing with the aftermath of Dream's ability to bring and go to other dimensions.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>